Characters
This is a list of all the Characters seen in . Main Characters Ed.1.png| Ed The scatter-brained workhorse of the Eds. Edd.1.png| Edd The intelligent inventor of the Eds. Eddy.jpg| Eddy The ill-tempered, greedy leader of the Eds. Sarahjimmy7ue.png| Sarah Ed's spoiled-rotten little sister. Jimmy2.jpg| Jimmy Sarah's kind best friend, who is very accident prone. Rolf.JPG‎| Rolf A boy from a foreign country. Kevin.JPG| Kevin A jock who is mean to the Eds and calls them dorks. Nazz.JPG| Nazz The 'unattainable girl' of the cul-de-sac. Jonny_2x4.jpg| Jonny 2x4 A bit of a loner who is best friends with Plank. Plank.jpg| Plank Jonny's friend. A piece of wood. Lee1.gif| Lee The "Leader" of the Kankers who has a crush on Eddy. Marie1.gif| Marie The trickiest Kanker with a crush on Edd. May1.gif| May The least intelligent Kanker, who has a crush on Ed. Minor Characters Image:Eddys-Brother.jpg| Eddy's Brother Obviously, Eddy's elder sibling, and inventor of the El Mongo Stink Bomb Image:Planks Parents.jpg| Plank's Parents Pieces of lumber which serve as Plank's "Parents" Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-14h46m24s122.png| Angus Babies.jpg| The Kanker Sisters' Babies BaronOBeefdip-2.jpg| Baron O' Beefdip Bob.jpg| Bob Double G.gif| Double G Eddo.jpg| Eddo 25CCB.png| Evil Tim Vlcsnap-2015-05-10-21h32m51s405.png| James Jib.jpg| Jib Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h21m03s238.png| Jim Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-11h21m02s11.png| Mr. Sun Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h49m15s98.png| Mr. Yum Yum PPP.jpg| Polly Poo Poo SS.jpg| Salty Sam Santa.jpg| Santa Claus Screen shot 2010-11-27 at 10.38.32 AM.png| Scoot Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-14h45m37s157.png| Sheldon Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-14h50m25s229.png| Sheldon Jr. Wolf.jpg| Wolf YeshPic.png| Yeshmiyek Unseen Characters *Adults *Bastian *Butch, Bubba and Rod *Ed's Aunt *Ed's Dad *Edd's Father *Edd's Mother *Unseen Characters#Eddy's Dad *Aunt Bonni *Gerta *Great Nano *Gretchen *Hyuck *Joe *Kanker Sisters' Mother *Kevin's Dad *Mr. Cathro *Nurse Prowse *Principal Antonucci *Rolf's Father *Rolf's Mother *Rolf's Grandmother *Yonick Old Characters This is the old version of the characters that featured in "Take This Ed and Shove It." Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h40m49s987.png| Old Ed Vlcsnap-2015-04-30-22h02m03s99.png| Old Edd Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h32m55s680.png| Old Eddy Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h35m26s661.png| Old Jonny Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h33m06s763.png| Old Plank Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h35m18s367.png| Old Nazz Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h37m17s801.png| Old Sarah Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h37m51s459.png| Old Jimmy Vlcsnap-2014-04-26-10h31m25s86.png| Old Rolf Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h40m08s985.png| Old Kevin Old Lee.jpg| Old Lee Old Marie.jpg| Old Marie Old May.jpg| Old May Young Characters These are young versions of characters that were featured in "Every Which Way But Ed" and "No Speak Da Ed." Young Ed.jpg| Young Ed Young Edd.png| Young Edd Young Eddy.png| Young Eddy Baby jonny.jpg| Young Jonny Younger Rolf.jpg| Young Rolf Animals Fish, Chips, and their babies..png|Fish, Chips, and their babies.|link=http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Animals#Chips_and_Fish Beatrice.jpg| Beatrice Skunk.jpg| Skunk Image:Bridget.png| Bridget Image:RolfBobo.jpg| Bobo Image:Dog.jpg| Dog File:Eels_of_Forgiveness.png| Eels of Forgiveness Image:Vlcsnap-2787339.png| Gertrude Lobsters.jpg| Lobsters Mildred.png| Mildred Image:Flea Bitten Ed 015 0001.jpg| Victor Image:Wilfred-1.jpg| Wilfred Seagulls.jpg| Seagulls Image:The_rooster.jpg| Rooster Rabbits.jpg| Rabbits File:Snaill.jpg| Snail File:Curse_10.jpg|Hippos Snake.jpg| Snake Turtle2.jpg| Turtle 7n4AeL3J.png|A squirrel from Laugh Ed Laugh Alter-Egos These are versions of the characters as alter-egos. Image:Captain_Melon_Head.JPG| Captain Melonhead Image:Splinter.jpg| Splinter the Wonderwood Image:Professor Scam.JPG| '''Professor Scam Image:Cents.jpg| The Cents Image:Gourd.jpg| The Gourd Joe.jpg| Average Joe Image:High_heeled_ed_022_0001.jpg| Snuggle-me-Ed Image:Dented_stopsign.jpg| Lothar The Viking Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h45m45s230.png| The Bubonic Plague Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h44m43s27.png| Zombie Elvis Presley Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-11h16m53s244.png| King Tuckyershirtin Just call me Rumpy.png| Mr. Railroad Rump Edd Calculator.jpg| Mr. Calculator Pants P Eddy.png| Panda Eddy Image:Edzilla.JPG| Edzilla Image:Kankerator.png| Kankerator Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h40m07s141.png| Erupting Eds The_Masked_Mumbler.jpg| The Masked Mumbler Image:Space_outlaws.jpg| '''Space Outlaws Image:Flying edwardos.jpg| The Flying Eduardo Brothers Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h52m44s433.png| Walter Sobchak 227013 400 300.jpeg| Buzzy Double Bee File:Raccoon.jpg| Raccoon Ed Splanlt.jpg| Super-Plank Wbz2XKJ1.png| Ed the Great Sewer Boat.png| Ed-a-pus 123.Eds-Aggerate.mkv_000552067.jpg| The Mucky Boys Eddy The Christmas Angel.jpg| Eddy The Christmas Angel The Claw.jpg| The Claw Bobby blabby.jpg| Bobby Blabby Carl.jpg| Carl Other Groups Adults.jpg|'Adults' Ed, edd n eddy 290 1280.jpg|'The Eds' Kankers.png|'The Kanker Sisters' Rent an ed 002 0001.jpg|'The Kids' Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-12h48m51s94.png|'Lemon Brook Lumpers' Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-12h50m07s82.png|'Peach Creek Cobblers' Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h32m33s227.png|'Urban Rangers' Category:Characters Category:Lists